My Lonely Birthday
by SasuNaru-kun
Summary: SasuNaru......"I just feel numb." a bit of Naruto slitting his wrists. HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARU-CHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!


Disclaimer: don't own Naruto........

Uwah!!.....HAPPY B-DAY NARU-CHYAN!

**Lonely Birthday**

Every year it's the same............... I grow older by another year, and on comes another year of pain... another year of tears. A sad

little song.

**_Happy birthday to me......_**

I'm numb. No one cares. Hell, I've never even gotten a birthday party. Not even a present. Every year.........

People just ignore me more. The words are harsher...... I despise my birthday... I'm even more hated then...

**_Happy birthday to me........._**

Every year, I treat myself to a special treat all for myself. A small delicious cake, all for me. No one's ever asked me when my

birthday was... I was always ignored, watching from the sidelines. Smiles on people's faces during their parties...when they

didn't receive what they wanted for their birthday, they complain. Selfish bastards, they should just appreciate what they got.

Of course, I don't even know what a birthday parties is like. I've never been invited to one.

A single, crystalline tear dropped.

**_Happy birthday Naruto,_**

Uzumaki Naruto walked calmly to the bridge, his mask cracked through. He didn't even bother to greet Sakura.

'What's wrong with Naruto?' thought Sasuke and Sakura.

Poof! Their obsessively late sensei appeared, but only one voice could be heard saying "You're LATE!!"

Naruto remained silent. As Kakashi went over the mission, Sasuke was very concerned about Naruto. He was acting strangely,

not like his usual self. What happened to the happy hyperactive ball of sunshine? Sasuke's bright sunshine that lit up his days...

Wait! He did NOT just think that corny thing! But he couldn't ignore it. What happened to the boy that warmed Sasuke's heart?

Had Naruto's mask finally cracked through?

**_Happy birthday to me......_**

Naruto's POV

Today is no different than any other. The others have noticed I'm acting sort of strange, different than usual. But, Sasuke is

staring at me strangely. Like he, he cares. I would blush if I didn't feel so numb in the inside. Does he even care? At least

Sasuke doesn't look at me with hatred in his eyes, like I'm some kind of monster. When I'm with him, I feel as if I'm

appreciated, like I'm his dearest friend. But, when I'm with him, I also feel this indescribable warm feeling I've never felt before.

I wonder what it is.

**_A little song I long to hear,_**

**_Sung to me,_**

**_By someone else._**

End Naruto's POV

They trudged on to the center of Konoha. Unfortunately, Sakura was the only one listening to Kakashi explaining what the

mission was. Sakura was evidently talking to Naruto since Sasuke wasn't responding to her.

"I said isn't this gonna be cool Naruto?" Sakura yelled at Naruto, after getting no answer from Naruto after she asked this the

first time.

Naruto snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"The festival, you baka! The one to celebrate the Yondaime defeating the Kyuubi!" Naruto's temper flared. He had had enough of Sakura's bitching.

"THAT DUMBASS FESTIVAL! THAT'S WHAT THIS MISSION IS ABOUT? FORGET IT ! I'M LEAVING!" The festival was something

the holder of the Kyuubi HATED! Every year there was a play about how the Kyuubi was sealed into something by the

Yondaime, but they never showed what it was. Also, whenever Naruto showed up at the festival, he was taunted, teased,

yelled, and glared at. This festival just made his birthday worse.

Sakura was shocked that Naruto yelled at her.

"Fine, dumbass! See if I care if you leave! Hmph." She said. But what happened next shocked everyone else the most. Naruto

turned around quickly, and slapped her.

"You're such a bitch. I don't even know why I even liked you in the first place!" (SHAYFU! YAY!)

They stared in shock as Naruto walked away. The NORMAL Naruto would never slap Sakura, no matter how bitchy she was.

**_At least those three little words,_**

**_Happy birthday Naruto,_**

**_I'll treasure forever._**

Naruto's POV

I'm so tired of this charade. I need to show my true self. I can't pretend anymore.

I walked back to the small dark little place I call home. My neighbor was outside, digging up weeds. I ducked a clump of flying

dirt coming towards me. I turned around, but not quickly enough to miss the glare that the stupid neighbor gave me and the

words that came following it.

"Damn bakemono demon."

I rushed home, tears falling. I quickly opened the door, and slammed it behind me as I came in. I trudged on to my room, to collapse into my bed, but I didn't even get close to my bed before I stepped on something sharp. I looked down at my foot. A

huge shard of glass had punctured it, but strangely it didn't hurt.

"Numb, I just feel numb." I said.

I headed for the bathroom to treat my wound. I poured alcohol on it, and like the cut, it didn't hurt, it just felt numb, like

everything else. I removed the glass in my foot with the tweezers, and then I wrapped my foot.

I went to see why there had been glass on the floor. Apparently, someone who really hated me (like everyone in the

village) had thought it funny to break one of my windows with a rock. There was no way that I could pay for a new window.

Genins receive very little money from missions.

I ventured on to my kitchen for a quick cup of ramen. When I finally reached the kitchen though, I didn't that hungry anymore. Spying a knife on the counter, I decided to do a little "experiment".

I slit my wrists neatly and deep.

'It feels nice..... It proves I'm human.'

I let a few tears escape. I wiped up the blood from my wrists and where my blood had spilt.

I sighed from the day's problems and thought it wise to rest a little. As I collapsed into my bed, I sunk into a nightmarish slumber.

End Naruto's POV

After Naruto had left, Sasuke had followed him to his house. Sasuke watched his friend diligently, noting every step he took. He

was shocked at the events that had taken place.

'They really do hate Naruto,' Sasuke thought. He felt rage towards that women who threw the dirt at Naruto AND say slander about him.

'But, he's always smiling.........Baka! Always self-consciously pushing away your pain... those aren't the kind of smile I want from you!'

And Naruto was hurting himself in that way to get rid of that pain.

'Fool! Don't you see that i care about you?'

He ventured into Naruto's room, to see the sleeping fallen angel. But Sasuke noticed something peculiar. Naruto had a trail of tears on his face. (note that Naruto really is asleep) Something colorful caught Sasuke's eye. It was a calendar, but today was

circled and underlined in bright pink, orange and blue. Sasuke peered closer at the calendar.

"My birthday." was written out on the calendar.

'So THAT'S what Naruto's all upset about!' Sasuke thought. 'Today's his birthday!'

Sasuke gazed at Naruto, pity and love flickered in his eyes.

'In all my life, I've never heard when Naruto's birthday was, but I've always noticed he was more sad this day every year.'

He kissed Naruto gently on the forehead and left, leaping out the window.

'I'll get him a present. Show him someone cares.'

**_At least those words would warm my heart._**

An hour later

"Should I get this or this for him?" Sasuke was busy trying to buy a birthday present for Naruto, but he JUST couldn't find

anything he thought Naruto would like. Something caught Sasuke's eye.

"That's PERFECT!" Sasuke had found the perfect present for Naruto. He brought the item to the cash register. Unfortunately for our little Sasurin, the clerk at the cash register was an avid Sasuke fan.

'......Damn!'

Back with Naruto

Naruto had woken up crying from a nightmare. He hugged himself.

"There's no way that would happen right? I mean, Sasuke is my best friend. He wouldn't do something like that to me!"

Naruto's sleep had been plagued by a horrible nightmare.

Nightmare ---

Naruto was drowning in darkness, suffocating in the cold. Suddenly, Sasuke had appeared.

"Help me, Sasuke!" But Sasuke just turned around and left Naruto there, stranded in the darkness.

"Why should I help a demon?" Sasuke said. Sasuke disappeared from sight.

The sight faded away, but the next one scared him.

A kunai pierced his heart.

"Kukukukuku! Did you really think I would let a demon live?" Sasuke's voice rang out.

"No......Sasuke......" Naruto said on his dying breath.

End nightmare

"Might as well go out again, since there's nothing to do here."

Naruto lay down on a huge hidden hill, covered with a field of daises. They were his favorite. Plain and simple, just like

him. 'Happy birthday Naruto, he thought to himself.

Suddenly, he heard someone coming up the hill, secluded by large trees. He looked up.

'Sasuke! What is he doing here?'

And indeed, there was Sasuke, in all his glory, staring down at him. Sasuke sat down next to Naruto.

"Here!" Sasuke shoved a small box into Naruto's hands. A light blush was on his face.

"...... This...... is for me?"

"Hn."

Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's. He hugged the other boy tightly.

"Thank you!"

"Open it already!" Sasuke said.

Naruto started to carefully unwrap the box, being careful not to rip the paper.

"Come on! Rip it open! It's not like you're saving the paper!" chided Sasuke.

I'm glad they came from you.

"Actually, I think I will. You know, this is the first present I've ever gotten."

"Honto?"

"Yeah."

Naruto finally opened the box that carried his present.

"Wah! It's so pretty!"

Inside was a beautiful silver locket, with a little blue heart outlined in black in the middle.

"And I have another present for you, Naruto." Sasuke told him.

"Nani?"

"This." Sasuke bent down a little. "Aishiteru, Naruto," he said as his lips met Naruto's. Naruto's eyes widened.

'Nani?!' he was blushed and was shocked for a while, but then he started to kiss back with as much enthusiasm as Sasuke had. The innocent kiss turned into something more passionate as Sasuke started to snake his tongue into Naruto's mouth. A tongue battle started, both boys battling for dominance. (But we ALL know who the uke is! - Naruto!)

They broke for air.

"Sasuke...... I think I love you too."

A warm smile graced Sasuke's lips.

"Wakatta." said Sasuke.

"Naruto, you shouldn't blame yourself for something you didn't do."

Sasuke looked him in the eyes.

"But that doesn't mean you should be suicidal either."

Naruto stared at him with shock. He knew?

" Ne, 'Ru-chan, look at the back of the locket." Sasuke said to keep Naru's mind off of suicidal thoughts.

"Huh?"

Naruto looked at the back of the locket. On it was engraved:

Sasuke&Naruto Forever!

"Arigato."

The pair cuddled together in the field.

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday Naruto,

Happy birthday to you." sang Sasuke.

The couple cuddled some more. the only thing that could be heard were the sounds of night. then Naruto broke the silence.

"Ne, Sasurin.........you're tone deaf."

Sasuke smacked Naruto on the back of his head.

"URUSAI!"

**_You know,_**

**_I'm glad those words came from you and no one else._**

**__**

**Owari**

Yay! I'm done! it took me 5 days to finish this. T-T I just looked at the calendar and surprise surprise! IT'S NARUTO'S B-DAY COMING UP! I hadn't done any thing for Sasurin's b-day though......T-T WAH! GOMEN NASAI SASURIN!

HomiF:......Shut up bitch!

HomicidalFreak:......Review if you like this story......... and want a sequel.


End file.
